1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a candle stand, and more particularly to a candle stand which is able to be refilled easily with molten candle wax when the liquid candle wax in the candle stand has burned out.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a candle stand has a closed end and an open end, wherein a candle is placed on top of the closed end. After the candle has burned out, the user will have to place a new candle in the candle stand. However, when the open end of the candle stand is too narrow to allow the user to place a new candle inside the candle stand, or it is impossible for the user to use a new candle especially when the candle stand contains therein liquid candle wax, the candle stand's useful life is restricted. It is to be noted that when the candle stand contains therein liquid candle wax, it is not possible for the user to refill the candle stand with the liquid candle wax in that the liquid candle wax is normally sealed inside the candle stand. Therefore, when the liquid candle wax is burned out, the user can only treat the candle stand as waste, which is a waste of material and money.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved candle stand to mitigate the aforementioned problems.